


Noces de Bois

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Anniversary, Bad Puns, Fluff, M/M, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic written to celebrate the fifth anniversary of Klaine becoming canon ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noces de Bois

Spring is just around the corner, but Blaine has planned it all so that they can have their picnic on a day with a nice enough weather to actually picnic in the park.

He could have set it up in the living room of their apartment, sure, but it’s so much nicer out there in the park, with that petrichor scent all around them drowning the smell of the city, catching the few rays of Sun that peek out from the clouds and feeling the breeze on their skin, isn’t it?

Kurt is very affectionate, on their way to “their” spot, putting his arm around Blaine’s waist as they walk and kissing Blaine’s temple whenever they are stopped at a crossroad.

Maybe he does remember it too?

Then again, Kurt really did work on his way to communicate his feelings with and for Blaine, so maybe this is just a byproduct of Kurt’s therapy and Blaine is the only one remembering silly anniversaries.

They settle down, and Blaine takes out a couple of items he prepared in the morning: egg salad and watercress sandwiches--like the lunch they shared that time Blaine came to McKinley and they confronted Dave--, slices of a layered pesto loaf--like the one they had at that cute little restaurant with all the Warblers after they won Regionals--, and a Lebanese tabbouleh, like the one they shared before Kurt’s graduation.

And, of course, two slices of cheesecakes.

All served with chilled pouches of Reisling wine because now they can drink wine without being afraid of getting arrested.

“It looks amazing,” Kurt says as Blaine hands him his share of the mini-feast, “you really wanted to celebrate, uh?”

Maybe he  _ does  _ remember!

“Of course I did,” Blaine says, before pulling his “ [ present ](http://thesugardiva.com/images/large/E-Spoon-Bake-Love-MED.jpg) ” out of the basket. “Happy anniversary, honey.”

Kurt takes the “silverware” in his hand, turning them over and over, smiling at the sayings before frowning in confusion at Blaine. “Anniversary?”

So he didn’t remember.

“It is an anniversary,” Blaine says, focusing on his sandwich. “The fifth one, actually.”

Kurt’s frown deepens and he stares at the wooden forks like they hold the answer to his questions.

Blaine starts munching on his sandwich, sipping on the wine every now and then--he knows his husband, and as clueless as he may be sometimes when it comes to dates, Blaine knows that he will figure it out.

Give it a minute.

Blaine can see the moment Kurt puts two and two together, eyes widening as he presses his hands--and the wooden forks--to his face before dropping them to his lap, a soft smile, reminiscent of the one that stretched his lips five years ago in that Dalton common room, gracing his face. “And you say you’re not a romantic,” he says, wrapping the present delicately in a towel before leaning over the basket to kiss Blaine.

“I said I wasn’t good at it,” Blaine corrects before pulling Kurt back for another kiss. “But there is room for improvement.”

“Clearly,” Kurt deadpans. “I’ll make it up to you, you know?”

“I do know.”

“Wooden forks, though?”

“Well, wood  _ is  _ associated with the fifth anniversary,” Blaine says, trying not to hear the slightly sexual double entendre of what he just said.

There is a glint in Kurt’s eyes that tells Blaine the pun didn’t escape him.

“Well then,” Kurt replies, lifting his pouch of wine for a toast, “I know what I’m going to give you as a present when we get home.”

Blaine snorts, knocking his pouch with Kurt’s before taking a sip, his snort dissolving into giggles in spite of himself. “You didn’t just make a wood joke.”

“I sure did.”

Kurt’s voice shakes with repressed laughter, and Blaine laughs loud and clear, not caring if some passersby are looking at them.

Not when Kurt starts laughing with him.

Not when his husband is probably the most ridiculous, adorable, sexy man in the TriState area.

“Happy anniversary, Kurt,” Blaine says, clearing his throat as he looks up at the sky. “We should--we should enjoy it.”

“I thought we were,” Kurt says softly, and Blaine can only send the loaf flying when he stretches over the basket to kiss the hell out of his husband.


End file.
